


my opponent, my rival, my foe and hopefully my future boyfriend

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Presidential Election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Doyoung is confident he’ll win the race and will be elected as their school’s president. That was before, at least. Before Jaehyun decided to run against him. In order to win, Doyoung must find dirt on Jung Jaehyun and bring him down.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	my opponent, my rival, my foe and hopefully my future boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the politician and thought about this so yeah, hope you enjoy this ;_; 
> 
> and it’s teen and up because there were condoms mentioned idk lmao i just thought it should be rated that way JHSHSHS

“I hate him.”

Doyoung inhales, sharp as he turns around to see his team all staring at him.

“So? What’re you gonna do?”

He stares at Donghyuck who has his eyebrow raised as if he’s challenging Doyoung and yes. He is challenged, beyond challenged even. He’s furious and he’ll do everything to put Jung Jaehyun down.

-

“42% says the they’ll be voting for Jaehyun, 36% says they’ll vote for you and 12% undecided and 10% says that I should go fuck myself because they don’t give a shit about this.”

Doyoung sighs, fist pressed on to his lips as he process what Donghyuck is stating him. 42%? He didn’t know that their school held that many morons who’s willing to vote for an obnoxious, brainless student who does nothing but to flex his muscles on a daily basis.

“Why the hell do they even want to vote for him?” 

“Well, for one, he’s really carrying the rights of athletes on his back. Second, he’s..”

“He’s what?” Doyoung glares at Jeno who has his eyes widened now, probably quite scared that he might say something that will infuriate Doyoung more. Doyoung wants to tell him that nothing will be able to piss him now more, he’s already so mad so just fire it away.

Jeno stayed quiet and Doyoung sighs, back straightening. He closes his eyes and controls his breathing. “Someone tell me why they want to vote for him and not me!” 

“He’s attractive!”

Doyoung’s eyes snap open at that one and he scoffs. “You’re telling me that the student body wants to just stare at some godly features and big muscles—” 

“—He lets them touch it—” Jeno adds, unnecessarily.

“—rather than to study in a more developed environment that’s gonna be shaped by ME!” 

The whole room shakes with how loud Doyoung’s scream was. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and for a second, Doyoung questions where his loyalty actually lies on.

“He also throws a really good party.” Jungwoo chimes in, softly and the rest of the team silently agrees.

Doyoung with his nose flaring and his whole neck red, stares at his team with disbelief in his eyes. He gets the whole attractive thing, he does. But people are this stupid? Jaehyun is nothing but attractive! Jaehyun is nothing like Doyoung who’s smart and wise, an achiever and one remarkable student. 

He does his absolute best to have amazing grades and he works his butt off on extracurriculars even if it’s something he doesn’t enjoy just to have a foolish athlete beat him in being the president of their school? 

No way. Doyoung will not let that happen.

“No. I won’t go down like this.”

“What are you thinking of, then?” Jeno asks.

And Doyoung smirks because he knows exactly what to do.

-

“This is the, and I quote, best party ever thrown? This is it?” Doyoung complains as they struggle to walk past the dancing drunk bodies on the floor. Donghyuck groans and just pushes him more towards he doesn’t know where. 

“Shut up, you don’t even go to any parties so you don’t have a subject for comparison!” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and just shuts up because as much as he hates it, Donghyuck was right. Donghyuck keeps on pushing him forward until the crowd before him soon dissipate and he was greeted by an almost empty kitchen. He grimaces at the couple leaning on the counter making out. 

“So, plan?”

Doyoung averts his gaze from the couple to Donghyuck who’s in front of him, clearly bored. Doyoung doesn’t let his supposed to be supporter’s lack of optimism and smirks as he leans down to whisper right to Donghyuck’s ears.

“I’ll dig some dirt.” 

Doyoung stands properly looking smug but his face drops as soon as he sees Donghyuck’s unamused face. “What?”

“Dirt. Something that would make everyone turn their backs away on him.”

“You’re horrible.” Donghyuck says with a shake of his head.

“Everyone is, Donghyuck. Just in different ways and mine is this. I’m willing to dig deep and oh, I will, just to make Jung Jaehyun lose this election.”

-

Jaehyun and him have been classmates since grade one and truth be told, Doyoung never saw Jaehyun as someone he can compete with. Like, no offense but their intelligence just had this huge gap. 

He never talked to Jaehyun unless it was necessary for class or when he had to threaten him that he will bring him down. They’re not close. Despite being literally classmates ever since they were kids, he won’t call Jaehyun an acquaintance. He refuse. He’ll settle for calling him an opponent, a rival, a foe. And all the synonyms of that. 

Doyoung looks around and pretty much everyone is too busy doing whatever they want to even pay attention to Doyoung. Still, he carefully works his way upstairs where he knows Jaehyun’s room will be. The upstairs is a big no no in his parties (Jungwoo supplies) so Doyoung’s quite confident no one’ll catch him there other than Jaehyun, of course.  
He’s let Donghyuck go wander around, maybe dig some dirt too but knowing Donghyuck he’s probably not doing his job. He doesn’t even know why Donghyuck is working for him if he’s this unsupportive of Doyoung. 

As like what Doyoung expected, the upstairs’s quiet and void of any people. He walks carefully, trying to not catch any attention from below. There’s a lot of doors, all painted in white lined up on the wall. Doyoung furrows his eyebrows and tries to think which door might possibly lead him to his victory. He settles for the door in the far away end.

He opens it and sees a bed, and other common furnitures in a bedroom in an expensive house. It doesn’t have any pictures or mess scattered inside so he gathers that it’s not Jaehyun’s. He clicks his tongue and slowly close the door. 

He moves on to the door beside it and when he opens it he smirks. “Bingo.”

He enters the empty bedroom carefully and closes the door behind him. The basketball on the floor gave it away. This is Jaehyun’s bedroom. 

Jaehyun is rich, almost everyone in their school is, actually. So, he’s not that surprised to see an enormous bedroom just for the only son of Jungs. A huge bed that’s surprisingly neat and tucked. A big window covered by a curtain. 

There’s a shelf in one of the corners and he goes there. There are multiple vinyls by multiple artists and a turntable in there. There’s also quite a lot of books about life and all. “Hm.” 

Doyoung let his eyes wander more and notices the piano with a red cloth draped on it. He plays the piano? Doyoung didn’t know that.

Or maybe it’s just a display just for him to flex again.

He moves to his closet and opens it just to groan. All he sees is black and an occasional white or red in the middle. He sees his varsity jacket in the combination and he gathers there’s not much skeletons in here so he closes it. 

He looks back to the bed and walks towards the, of course, where the secrets lie on. The bedside drawers. There’s two in the different sides of the bed, both has a lampshade. The left one has a picture frame of him and his varsity buddies.

He recognizes Johnny, a senior like them but not in their class. He also sees Mark, a junior, and a part of his campaign. He bares his teeth on the picture of Mark Lee, he’s probably the reason why Donghyuck is lacking in enthusiasm of their own campaign.

He opens the drawer and sees a bunch of pens and accessories. Silver bracelets and necklaces. Useless. He walks to the other side and he opens it right away. He rolls his eyes when he sees a bunch of condoms and of course he’ll be like that.

What piques Doyoung’s interest, however, is the worn out notebook. Below the condoms. He grabs it and opens it, eagerly.

And he grins because holy shit, this is good.

‘jung jaehyun and everything else’ scattered on the first page of the notebook.

Doyoung can’t steal the notebook because Jaehyun probably writes on this every night, instead he sits on the bed and takes his phone out of his pocket. He snaps every page, literally every page, nothing left. The notebook’s almost filled so it took him quite a long time.

He still hears the loud music and the loud screams by people below muffled by the door so he’s sure Jaehyun won’t be here any time soon. 

After when he’s done with it, he brings it back to where exactly it was and pats his back for doing a good job. He moves his way towards the door and opens it small just to peek outside. When he confirms that no one took residency upstairs while he was taking pictures of Jaehyun’s journal, he goes out and confidently walks down.

His feet touches the floor and he tries to find Donghyuck in the sea of people. Instead of Donghyuck though, he sees Yuta squinting his eyes at him. Yuta is Jaehyun’s friend so he’s sure he will report to Jaehyun.

Before Jaehyun even finds him here in his party, he looks for Donghyuck immediately.

-

“Let’s see this dirt, then.” Donghyuck flops on one of the chairs on the table of Doyoung’s dining area. Jeno and Jungwoo following suit. 

“Wait, you actually got one?” Jeno asks.

“Yes. Well, I’m not entirely sure but I’m quite confident he’ll have.” 

“What?” 

“Just. Just wait, okay! We’ll need to read on his journal first.”

“Journal?” 

“For fuck’s sake, Doyoung that’s personal!” Jeno shrieks.

“Of course. How else would we be digging dirt then?”

“I’m not sure about this Doyoung.” Jungwoo says.

Doyoung sighs, “This is politics, get used to it.”

“Do you really have to be this competitive for school government?” Donghyuck asks and Doyoung groans.

“Do you want me to win or not? We’re not gonna publish everything! Just.. a few.” They exchange looks and soon nodded to Doyoung. He smiles and he points to them. “And we will be choosing those ‘few’ by reading every entry to his journal.”

“Isn’t him owning a journal humiliating enough?”

Doyoung makes a face on Donghyuck. “Are you really part of this team or what? Start reading!”

-

“Mark got hit by a ball on the face and it bruised. It’s hella funny and I wanna see it again. Love, Jaehyun.” Donghyuck reads out loud with boredom laced on his voice. 

“Where’s the love?” Jungwoo innocently asks and Donghyuck sighs.

“There’s no love, Jungwoo. I just added it just to point out how useless his entries are!”

Doyoung bit on his nails, not gonna lie, he’s quite anxious that what he did this night is fruitless and futile. “Just keep reading.”

Jeno drops the mugs of coffee on the table and goes back to his seat. He thanks Jeno for being an angel and Jeno smiles at him like the angel he is.

“Doesn’t he have like any pre-existing bad record?” Doyoung tries and all of them shake their head. “Okay, keep reading then.”

-

Minutes passed and Doyoung’s hope falters, almost loses it entirely until Jungwoo gasps loudly. It woke up all of them seeing that it’s already two in the morning.

“Look at this!” Jungwoo runs to Doyoung and with wide eyes, he accepts Jungwoo’s phone.

Jaehyun’s notebook sprawled with quite nice handwriting greeted him. He focuses on the words and tries to let it in on his mind.

‘September 10, 2019

They held a debate at school about having to require school uniform. It was mandatory to go so even if I wasn’t really that interested, I stayed. It was Ten and Doyoung who battled and to be honest, I rooted for Ten. I mean, I won’t risk being thrown out of a window by Johnny so I clapped and shouted at every word out of Ten’s mouth. It was during the first part at least. When it was Doyoung’s turn to talk, I wondered when the hell did this guy get so attractive’

“What the fuck?!” Doyoung shrieks and cringes and he feels his cheeks heating up. Donghyuck stated how his whole face turned red like a tomato as if it wasn’t obvious enough. 

“Shh! Jungwoo go.” Jeno encourages, a smirk lightly dancing on his lips.

‘The way his forehead creases, his wide eyes and how it secretly rolls every time the crowd cheers for something stupid Ten has managed to say. (Guiltily I was part of the cheering crowd) His long legs though and I thought that he’s actually quite handsome passionately defending his side’

“There’s no dirt. Let’s stop this.” 

The three of them groans in disappointment when Doyoung disrupts the narration for the second time. 

“Come on! You’re the one who insisted on doing this!” Donghyuck says.

“Yes but I said dig dirt and this—” He points to Jungwoo’s phone with disgust, “—is not dirt!”

“But you told us to read every single word, every period, every comma written on every paper.” Jeno joins.

Okay, Doyoung did say that. It’ll seem hypocritical but he doesn’t wanna hear more about what Jaehyun thinks of him so he argues that that page is useless and free of dirt.

“This is probably the most exciting thing that has happened on your entire life so Jungwoo, continue.”

“How is this exciting—”

‘September 17, 2019

A week passed and I still kept thinking about Doyoung. We were classmates but we never properly spoke to each other. I tried to before but he’ll just glance at me and walk away as if I wasn’t there. For others, aka Yuta, thought it was rude and mean and that he was a narcissistic who admires himself too much’

“That’s not true!”

The team groans for the second time and Doyoung glares at them. “How would this help my political career?”

“We don’t know but for the love of god, shut your mouth!” Donghyuck says and Doyoung is almost offended by the way that Donghyuck is more enthusiastic about this than the actual campaign. 

‘But to me, I find it quite unique and interesting. He’s smart and talented and he knows that and he’s confident about it. I admire him for that. So, this is the part where I admit that I may have a crush on Kim Doyoung.’

-

“If you guys entrust me with your votes, I’ll make sure to hear your whims and concerns and make this school a better place. I will be the voice of the unheard and I’ll make sure to be loud and clear so that out message comes across. Give your votes to me, everyone. Kim Doyoung.”

The crowd claps and he hates how scattered it sounds. He steps back from the microphone and looks at Jaehyun who’s now walking towards it. 

“Good morning, everyone.”

And everyone cheers. Doyoung rolls his eyes at that. They didn’t get any dirt which is unbelievable, in Doyoung’s opinion. Who doesn’t have little dirty secrets? No one. Even Doyoung has at least one and he admits it but Jaehyun is squeaky clean. Nothing!

His entries were useless, he doesn’t even know why he keeps a journal in the first place. 

His mind wander back to some of his entries, read by Jungwoo with feelings. 

‘I wanna talk to him and I’m usually good at it but he’s so smart and quick-witted that I feel like every word I know will be thrown out of the window as soon as he opens his mouth. I feel so stupid because he’s so smart, you know? Like I won’t interest him or something.’

‘Is it because he doesn’t throw himself at me? Why I perceive him as someone who’s unique and different? He’s so uninterested in me and that’s quite refreshing.’

‘He rarely smiles but when he does, the whole world lights up. He’s so cuuuuute!’

“And that’s all, thank you!”

Jaehyun goes back beside Doyoung as their principal says some closing remarks he’s sure no one’s actually paying attention. Well, Doyoung would, usually. But he feels Jaehyun so close and all he could focus on was that. 

Is it just in his head or Jaehyun is scooting closer to him? When their shoulders bumped, Doyoung turned to him with furrowed eyebrows albeit not actually annoyed. Jaehyun just smiled at him, innocently.

Doyoung placed some space between them as he focuses on the crowd ahead. 

“Hey.” Jaehyun whispers.

Doyoung bit his lip and looked at Jaehyun, “What?” He whisper-screams.

“I have a proposal.”

Jaehyun is just staring right ahead but his head is leaning towards Doyoung, confirming that he is still in fact talking to him.

“I’m not interested.” 

Knowing how his opponent, his rival, or his foe have or had, whatever, a crush on him barely does anything to him. He still wanna beat the ass out of Jaehyun and he’s still not interested in him unlike almost everyone in their school. 

“This is about the election, hear me out.”

Doyoung sighs, loudly and gives up. “Fine.” 

“Okay, so here’s the deal. If you win—”

“—I will—”

“Then congratulations. But If I win..”

Doyoung waited but Jaehyun never continued his sentence so he turned his head towards him jus to catch him staring back already. “You’ll go out on a date with me.”

“WHAT?!”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened in surprise by the sudden shout Doyoung has let out. Regret and shame filled him as he realizes that it was really that loud. The whole crowd went silent as well as their principal. He clears his throat and bows slightly, apologizing for the sudden outburst.

He goes back to his place as the principal awkwardly continues where he had left on. 

“So, deal?” Jaehyun whispers again and Doyoung wants to erase that stupid attractive smirk on his attractive face.

-

Doyoung drops his tray aggressively on the table. Jaehyun looks up from his food, actually all of his friends did but Doyoung payed them no mind as he sits right in front of Jaehyun who’s abandoned his food and has crossed his arms against his chest now.

“Can I talk to you, in private?” He side-eyes the three people on the table, Johnny, Mark and Yuta. Without any word from Jaehyun, they all stood up and even high-fived Jaehyun while doing so. What? Now Doyoung’s confused.

“Were those high-fives dedicated to support this crush of yours on me?” 

Jaehyun cackles loudly as he throws his head back. “Yes. Yes, it does.”

Doyoung inhales sharply, “Jung Jaehyun, answer me honestly.” Jaehyun nodded like an obedient puppy and Doyoung continues before he be damned to think that that was cute (when did he became attractive?!) “Did you just run for president so you can make this deal that involves asking me out?”

Jaehyun bites the corner of his lips as he leans closer to the table and hisses as if he’s thinking. “Not entirely, at least.” Jaehyun shrugs.

Doyoung gasps, angrily. “I wanna choke you right now.”

Jaehyun chuckles, “Oh, easy there, tiger. I haven’t won yet.” 

“What?” Doyoung’s eyebrows furrowed but then he realized and he screeches out of annoyance. “To death, I mean!”

Doyoung thinks that Jaehyun probably holds the record of the person who rankles him the most. Donghyuck for second place. Jaehyun just laughs at Doyoung’s scowling figure. “So let me get this straight. You ran opposed to me for president in the attempt of asking me out?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Instead of just asking me out? Like a normal person?”

“Would you have accepted?”

Doyoung sputters and that actually made him think. If Jaehyun didn’t run for president, if Doyoung didn’t feel threatened by him, if he didn’t dug dirt on him and accidentally found out that he had a crush on him, would he even look at Jaehyun? Would he pay him attention?

Jaehyun spoke up when silence stretched, “Thought so. Doyoung, you’re brilliant and bright. You’re not a normal person, in a good way, so I know you won’t settle for someone who is. Heck, you won’t even give a little ounce of your attention to someone who’s unworthy of it. And what’s the best way to gain your attention? Run for president.” Jaehyun says it like it’s just simple and Doyoung hates it.

“Look, Jaehyun, I appreciate the compliments, I really do. But you need to understand, this is what I want. To be the president of our school in my last year of high school. And I’m losing it because of you!”

Doyoung sighs and let his shoulders fall. He’s wanted this since before and even though Jaehyun basically ran just to date him, unexpectedly, he’s not angry at him. He’s just quite sad that he won’t be the president.

“I understand, I’m sorry. I’ll just pull out of the election.”

“What does that make me?” Doyoung frowns, “We both know you won anyways so just do your job properly, I guess.” 

-

“Jung Jaehyun!”

Doyoung turned to look at his team who’s of course disappointed even though everyone pretty much expected this outcome already. Well, Donghyuck is looking at his nails but he’s sure it’s the same thing. They just announced that Jaehyun won and Doyoung claps, accepting his sad defeat. 

“Thank you! Thank you everyone for giving your support and trust to me. You know what they say, with great power comes great responsibility. I’m beyond thankful that you’ve chose me to lead this school to greatness.

However, I don’t think I’m fit for the role.”

Doyoung snaps his head to Jaehyun. Oh, oh he knows where this is going. “Jaehyun!” He whispers-screams from behind Jaehyun where he is standing. 

“Again, I’m grateful, very, very. But I don’t know anyone who can lead our school better than my opponent, my rival, my foe and hopefully uh, my future boyfriend—”

“—Jaehyun!—”

“—Doyoung!”

The crowd claps still confused.

Jaehyun turned to look at him and took his hand out for Doyoung. Doyoung still with furrowed eyebrows and disapproval on his eyes, took Jaehyun’s hands as he pulls him closer to him.

“Jaehyun, you can’t do that!” One of their teachers says.

“Trust me, you’d want him more than me.” Jaehyun says.

“Then why the hell did you run in the first place?!” A student shouts from the crowd.

“For my love life!” Jaehyun laughs and Doyoung scoffs, still unbelieving.

He didn’t realize that Jaehyun had snaked his arm on his waist already so he shakes his head. Letting his arm rest there. “You’re utterly unbelievable, you know that?”

Jaehyun turns to him and smirks, “Yes, Mr. President, I know that. And technically I still won so you’re going out with me.” 

Doyoung laughs and shakes his head again. “You’ve now gathered my attention.”

“What an honor. Thank you.”

Doyoung scoffs again and pulls Jaehyun’s face to his. He muffles the surprise noise Jaehyun let out by his own lips. He hears the whole student body roaring before them and Doyoung’ll take care of the shame and embarrassment later.

“Damn, I really like you.”

“I still can’t believe you won over me, though.”

Jaehyun just shrugs and kisses Doyoung again. Doyoung pulls back.

“I have to confess something, though and you might not like me anymore but I wanna come clean.”

“Okay?”

“I sneaked to your bedroom and read your journal.” 

Doyoung waited for Jaehyun to drop his smile or his arm away from Doyoung’s waist but none of that happened. “Yeah, Yuta told me that he saw you and I also saw our cctv that you went inside my room so,” 

“What?”

Jaehyun just nodded and placed his lips on Doyoung’s again.

“Excuse me, this is wonderful but please come out of the stage.”


End file.
